1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium such as a memory card, a storage unit such as a hard disk drive. In addition, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as an information technology apparatus that includes an information processing function as a main function and an electrical apparatus that includes an information processing function as a secondary function. The present invention further relates to an information processing method, an information processing program and a recording medium relating to the information processing apparatus. An example of the information technology apparatus that includes the information processing function as the main function is a personal computer, and an example of the electronic apparatus including the information processing function as the secondary function is an image forming apparatus such as copier/printer/scanner/facsimile/compound machine (to be also referred to as combined machine) whose information processing functions are remarkably advanced in recent years.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a compound machine that includes a copying function, a printer function and a scanner function is coming onto the market. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a printer, an image is to be printed on a printing paper. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a scanner, an image is read from a document. When the compound machine functions as a facsimile, the compound machine receives or sends an image via a telephone line. Japanese laid-open patent application No.2002-84383 discloses a technology relating to the compound machine.
The compound machine executes various information processing by using various programs such as applications or platforms. The programs are usually preinstalled in the compound machine. If the programs can be executed by using a memory card or if the programs can be installed into a hard disk drive of the compound machine even after the compound machine has been shipped, the convenience of customers can be improved. But on the other hand, there is a danger that the memory card may be illicitly copied and illicitly used in a compound machine. In addition, there is a danger that a hard disk drive of a compound machine may be replaced by a hard disk drive of another compound machine so that the programs may be illicitly provided to compound machines.